This invention relates to a semi-portable workbench suitable for domestic use, or for small scale production use, and is adapted for use with a variety of tools which may be electrically driven, for example routing, drilling, planing or jigsawing tools, or others.
There are in existence stands for such tools, each stand being specially adapted for the particular tool, both as to the attachment arrangements for the tool and to the layout of the stand itself, for example to provide cutting clearance in various places. Thus to provide a complete set of equipment several stands of different specific kinds are needed. Moreover several tools, including planing tools, include portions which are housed below the working surface of the bench or stand, and thus a specially shaped opening is required in the working surface.